Intercambio Navideño
by Sakura9801
Summary: Nuestros bladers hacen un intercambio de navidad, ¿Qué pasaría si te toca regalarle al amor de tu vida? Pues eso les paso a Kyouya y Ginga ¿Qué pasara? ¡Entren y lean! ADVERTENCIA: YAOI LEMON RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO No te gusta ¡NO ENTRES! Pero si te encanta este genero ¡ADELANTE! KyouyaxGinga Se que esta SUPER ATRASADA la navidad pero este fic lo escribí en esas fechas


_**Hola! bueno este es mi primer fanfic yaoi de Metak fight beyblade KyouyaxGinga espero que lo disfruten **_

_**Advertencia: esto contiene yaoi (relacion chicoxchico) si no te gusta NO LO LEAS! ya estas advertid y si te gusta disfrutalo!**_

_**Aclaraciones: MAYUSCULAS gritos ," " pensamientos, - Dialogos **_

_**Los personajes de beyblade metal fusion no me pertenecen **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Intercambio Navideño**_

Todo comenzo una tarde en beycity, las calles de la cuidad estaban adornadas con lindas luces, muñecos de nieve y varios adornos navideños pues faltaba una semana para navidad, todos estaban muy emocionados en especial cierto chico de cabellera roja y de cabellos parados como fuego, asi es era Hagane Ginga quien fue a ver a su amiga Madoka, pues estaba reparando a su compañero pegasus,entro a la tienda y bajo al sotano y ahi estaba Madoka en su escritorio dando unos ultimos arreglos a pegasus

Ginga-Hola Madoka, pegasus ya esta listo?

Madoka-Ginga me da gusto verte,si ya eh terminado de arreglar a pegasus- Dijo sonriendole amablemente

Ginga-Genial! gracias Madoka-dijo Ginga

Madoka-No hay de que, por cierto Ginga que haras en navidad?-pregunto curiosa

Ginga-Pues todavia no tengo mucha idea-dijo rascandose la cabeza

Madoka-Pues veras mis padres y yo pensamos en reunir a todos nuestros amigos y celebrarlo todos juntos-dijo sonriendo

Ginga-Genial! no lo habia pensado esta bien le dire a mi padre

Mientras Madoka y Ginga conversaban entraron a la tienda un chico pequeño de como 10 años de cabello verde y otro chico mas grande que el primero robusto de cabellera morada sip eran Kenta y Benkei

Kenta-Hola Ginga, Madoka-chan que hacen?-Dijo kenta con una sonrisa

Madoka-Kenta Benkei! que bueno que estan aqui le decia a Ginga que seria una gran idea pasar la navidad todos juntos

Benkei-Oh Genial! eso seria maravilloso por mi esta bien-dijo muy contento benkei

Kenta-Maravilloso!-dijo mientras que sus ojos se le iluminaban por tan majnifica idea

Madoka veia a sus amigos como hablaban sobre como seria la fiesta y en eso penso y se le ocurrio un intercambio navideño en eso grito:-Seria Genial!-Parandose de su escritorio y alzando su brazo

Ginga,Kenta y Benkei se espantaron al ver la reaccion de madoka

Ginga-Madoka estas bien?-le pregunto

Madoka-Muy bien se me ocurrio algo genial-dijo muy animada

Los tres bladers se le quedaron viendo algo confundidos a lo que madoka les respondio:-Por que no hacemos un intercambio navideño seria muy bonito-dijo feliz

A los tres peleadores también se les hizo una gran idea y empezaron a avisar a los demas a todos les parecio una gran idea a Tsubasa,Yuu,Hikaru,Masamune a todos solo faltaba a alguien por avisar si asi es nada mas y nada menos que al dueño de rock leone Tategami Kyouya, asi que Ginga y Benkei fueron a avisarle y fueron a buscarlo. Finalmente lo encontraron asi que benkei y ginga le gritaron a su amigo para que los escuchara.

Ginga y Benkei-¡KYOUYA!

Kyouya volteo, ginga y benkei lo alcanzaron y se detenieron enfrente de el algo agitados por correr

Ginga-Kyouya al fin te encontramos-dijo el dueño de pegasus

Kyouya los obserbo y en eso pregunto de forma desinteresada:

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Ginga-Kyouya etto...veras..como decirlo-dijo rascandose la nuca de su cabeza

En eso Benkei dijo muy emocionado y acelerado lo cual espanto a kyouya y ginga

-!KYOUYA-SAN HAREMOS UN INTERCAMBIO Y ESTARIA GENIAL QUE TU ENTRARAS ENTRARAS SI VERDAD ANDA DIME QUE SI!

A Ginga y Kyouya les salio una gotita de agua por detras de la cabeza

Kyouya lo vio y a lo cual dijo:-No me interesa entrar-crusandoze de brazos y cerrando los ojos y volteando la cabeza

Ginga hizo un pequeño puchero y le dijo:-Amda Kyouya por favor entra sera divertido todos participaran anda sii-le dijo Ginga mientras se le acercaba a la cara y le ponia una cara de niño bueno y sus ojos le brillaban. Al ver esto Kyouya se sonrojo un poco y dijo:-Tch esta bien solo por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer-dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza lejos de la cara de Ginga

Benkei y Ginga se sonrieron y consiguieron que kyouya participara.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzz

Mientras en casa de Madoka...

Todos preparaban los papelitos para ver quien les habia tocado Madoka escribio los nombres de sus amigos y los recorto y los puso en un pequeño bote los revolvio y fue pasando uno por uno de sus amigos para que agarraran el papel bien los que habian entrado al intercambio fueron:

Yuu,Tsubasa,Hikaru,Benkei,Kenta,Madoka,Ginga y Kyouya y los intercambios fueron asi el primero en tomar el papel fue Tsubasa abrio el papel y lo leyo en voz baja:-Yuu-y volteo a ver al pequeño y penso sera facil regalarle algo y sonrio un poco, después Hikaru saco el suyo le habia tocado Madoka ella sonrio, y asi pasaron de uno en una y le toco a Ginga-mm veamos quien me tocara-dijo sonriendo y poniendo la mano en el bote saco el papel y lo leyo y se quedo en shock sus ojos se abrieron y no pudo creerlo sip le habia tocado Kyouya -no puede ser-dijo ginga, despues era el turno de kyouya y saco el papel y también se quedo en shock "m-me-me toco Ginga!?" penso agitado y ambos se voltearon a ver y al cruzar sus mirados ambos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y desviaron sus miradas y ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo "Oh dios ahora que le regalo?"

Y bien el intercambio quedo asi Tsubasa le da a Yuu, Yuu le da a kenta, Kenta le da a Benkei, Benkei le da a Hikaru, Hikaru le da a Madoka, Madoka le da a Tsubasa y Ginga le da a Kyouya y Kyouya le da a Ginga (creo que asi esta bien la verdad me hice bolas yo misma xD)

Y asi pasaron los dias y cada quien fue comprando su regalo para cada quien Tsubasa le compro unos chocolates finos a Yuu, Yuu le compro a Kenta un nuevo lanzador para su bey, Kenta le consiguio a Benkei un cupon de "coma todo lo que pueda" en las hamburguesas, Benkei le compro a Hikaru una linda pulsera color azul con lindos brillos, Hikaru le compro una memoria a Madoka y Madoka le compro a Tsubasa un lindo broche en forma de águila para que pudiera amarrar su cabello, todos ya tenian su regalo bueno a ecepcion de Ginga y Kyouya cada uno se preguntaba que le regalaria no tenian ni idea.

Ginga estaba recostado en el pasto con las manos alrededor de su cabeza pensando que le podria regalar a Kyouya no lo sabia ginga suspiro y penso un largo rato "ropa? no ademas no tengo idea de cual es su talla mm dulces? no a el no le gustan mm que sera bueno y asi se quedo pensando, pero el no era el unico pensativo Kyouya estaba en las mismas no sabia que regalarle ahi hiba caminando por la calle,kyouya se quedo pensando y derrepente en un aparador vio un bonito collar de un pegasus era realmente bonito y kyouya se le quedo mirando y no pudo evitar pensar "se veria tan lindo con ese collar puesto" en eso reacciono rapidamente "que acabo de decir ¿lindo? el con el collar? que me pasa" tras pensar eso volvio a ver el collar solo esta ve gruño y se fue caminando.

Ginga siguio pensando cuando una rafaga de aire soplo y sintio mucho frio -uff si que se solto el frio-dijo encogiendose de hombros y frotando sus manos en eso penso en kyouya "el no tiene nada con que abrigarse cierto" se levanto de donde estaba y fue corriendo a una tienda, ginga recorria las tiendas en eso vio una linda bufanda era larga como la suya solo que era de un color negro y al final de la bufanda tenia la imagen de un leon color dorado en eso penso en automatico en kyouya ginga sonrio y entro en la tienda.

Ya era la vispera de navidad todos estaban reunidos en la casa de madoka bueno a ecepcion de un peli-verde de ojoz azules si era kyouya aun no habia llegado, Ginga se precuntaba donde estaba si estaria bien si le habria pasado algo en eso sacudio su cabeza de un lado a otro y penso "que me pasa kyouya esta bien por que me preocupo" en eso madoka lo vio y dijo:-Ginga estas bien?

Ginga no hizo caso, madoka le volvio a habar -¡GINGA!-grito y a lo cual el pelirojo reacciono-Eh?- Madoka le volvio a preguntar -estas bien? ginga sonrio y dijo- si estoy bien no te preocupes- madoka le contesto- estas procupado por kyouya- A lo cual las mejillas de ginga se acoloraron un poco -como crees-respondio nervioso madoka so lo obserbo y no dijo nada mas.

-BIEN! empezemos con el intercamnbio quien empieza?-dijo madoka animada en eso el pequeño Yuu se levanto-YO! YO! YO PRIMERO-dijo y se dirijio asia kenta -Toma Kenchi Feliz Navidad- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y le dio un abrazo, Kenta sonrio-Gracias Yuu- tomo su regalo y lo abrio y le gusto mucho-WOOOW un nuevo lanzador, gracias YUU!-dijo muy feliz, asi cada uno fue pasando todos se veian felices pero ginga aun seguia preocupado por kyouya hiba a ir o le habra pasado algo siguio pensando "Kyouya" y volteo a ver a la puerta con la mirada algo triste "por favor ven..." penso, en eso se abrio la puerta ginga volteo a ver quien era y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que era Kyouya -¡KYOUYA! viniste-dijo ginga muy feliz, -si vine- le respondio algo frio kyouya, ginga solo sonrio.

Bien ahora es tu turno Ginga-le dijo madoka sonriendole, -Ah si!- respondio se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba kyouya y le dio su regalo -toma kyouya tu regalo Feliz Navidad- dijo ginga con una linda sonrisa y cerrando los ojos kyouya se sonrojo un poco -G-gracias, y ya que es mi turno toma-le dijo extendiendo su brazo y en su mano una pequeña caja de regalo, Ginga sonrio feliz -Gracias kyouya- Todos comenzaron a decir -ABRAZO ABRAZO ABRAZO- tanto ginga como kyouya se pusiron un poco colorados -Anda Gingin es un abrazo no te mordera- le dijo Yuu -si anda kyouya solo es un abrazo- le dijo Tsubasa en un tono medio burlon para hacer enojar a kyouya ginga y kyouya se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que se dieron el abrazo.

Ahora vamos arriba mis padres deben estar poniendo la mesa vamos para ayudarles-dijo madoka alegre todos fueron subiendo ecepto ginga y kyouya que seguian abrazados el carazón de ginga palpitaba fuertemente, "por que mi corazon no deja de latir tan fuerte" se preguntaba ginga mientras se ponia rojo kyuoya noto eso -que pasa te has puesto rojo- ginga al escuchar esto se puso nervioso -como crees solo me dio frio- "pero que excusa tan mas estupida" penso, kyouya no pudo evitar pensar que se veia lindo "que pasa con migo, por que pienso cosas como esas" y sin darse cuenta abrazo mas fuerte a ginga -esto kyouya ya me puedes soltar- le dijo ginga alzando su cabeza, sus caras estaban demasiado cerca ginga solo se acoloro, kyouya solo sonrio levemente y no pudo evitar acercarse mas hacia ginga.

-Ginga...-

-Kyo..-no pudo decir nada solo sintio como los labios de kyouya estaban sobre los suyos ginga abrio los ojos como platos no podia creer eso kyouya lo lo estaba besando!, kyouya se separo para romper con el beso, ginga estaba completamente rojo kyouya solo volvio a sonreir y lo abrazo y le dijo al oido -te vez tan lindo sonrojado- ginga solo se puso mas rojo -que te pasa kyo- ya no pudo decir nadamas por que kyouya lo interrumpio con otro beso

-ky-o..ya- pero en un descuido kyouya deslizo su lengua hacia la boca de ginga en efecto era un beso frances

Ginga no pudo empujarlo y poco a poco fue cediendo al beso de un beso tranquilo se fue transformando en un beso lleno de pasion, sus lenguas se entrelazaban una con la otra. Ambos rompieron con el beso para poder jalar aire ginga estaba jadeante por tan pasionante beso kyouya lo siguio besando de sus labios -Kyo..uya- decia ginga con la voz jadeante kyouya no podia parar que le sucedia acaso se habria enamorado de ginga?

Sin darse cuenta kyouya fue empujando a ginga hacia el sofa y ahora kyouya estaba arriba de ginga dandole besos "no puedo parar, por que" pensaba kyouya "yo quiero explorar mas su cuerpo todo, lo quiero para mi quiero hacerlo mio" y sin pensarlo kyouya le quito la bufanda a ginga para poder saborear su cuello daba lamidas y pequeñas mordidas -kyouya- ginga estaba rojo y jadeante kyouya al ver a ginga tan colorado y jadeante no pudo evitar pensar "es tan lindo, creo que me eh enamorado de el..." kyoya siguio besando el cuello de ginga, le quito su chaqueta azul y poco a poco fue subiendo su camisa para poder saborear esa hermosa piel, -ky.o..ya, det-en.-te no puedes aqui no- dijo pero kyouya no hizo casi y siguio volvio a ver a ginga a la cara y le dio un beso tan apasionado tan dulce kyouya se separo -Ginga... yo te te a..- ginga se estaba quedando atonito al ver que iba a decir-tu que?- pregunto.

¡GINGA! ¡KYOYA!-grito madoka-QUE HACEN? VENGAN RAPIDO LA FIESTA ESTA A PUNTO DE EMPEZAR!

Kyouya reacciono y rapidamente se separo de ginga muy agitado y jadeante "pero que acabo de hacer!?" penso kyouya muy sorprendido de si mismo no pudo entender como perdio el control de esa manera casi le HACE EL AMOR A GINGA! ginga solo lo veia desde el sofa con la cara muy roja y sin creer lo que habia pasado, estaba atónito-Kyouya...- dijo ginga, -perdon pero me tengo que ir-kyouya se dio la vuelta y salio del sotano rapidamente y con la cara un poco ruborizada,-KYOUYA! ESPERA!-grito ginga, volteo a un costado y vio que kyouya habia dejado olvidado su regalo -Kyouya..-dijo ginga mientras se veia en su mirada algo de preocupacion por kyouya.

Kyouya subio y salio rapidamente de la casa de madoka,-Eh? Kyouya-san a donde vas?-le pregunto a kyouya, -paso algo?, no te vez muy bien tienes la cara algo roja tienes fiebre?-pregunto Tsubasa,-No es nada-dijo cubriendose un poco la cara,-seguro?-le pregunto Hikaru,-NO ES NADA DIJE!-grito kyouya enojado, todos se sorprendieron, y asi kyouya salio rapido de ahi.

Ginga reacciono y se acomodo rapido su ropa y subio haber si alcanzaba a kyouya,-Ginga que paso halla abajo? le pregunto benkei,Ginga solo se puso un poco rojo al recordar lo que habia pasado -No paso nada, donde esta kyouya?-pregunto ginga,-se salio de la casa enojado y algo exaltado-le dijo kenta con cara de procupacion, -Y saben a donde fue?-volvio a preguntar ginga,-no lo sabemos-le dijo madoka, -Kyouya...-dijo entre dientes ginga,estaba preocupado por el y por lo que acababa de pasar. Y sin pensarlo dos veces ginga tomo la bufanda de kyouya y salio rapido a buscarlo, -Gingin a donde vas?-le pregunto Yuu, -A BUSCAR A KYOUYA- le grito ginga mientras se alejaba corriendo, -ESPERA! GINGA!-le grito madoka pero fue inutil pues ginga ya se habia salido de la casa.

Mientras tanto en las calles se encontraba caminando kyouya, "que me paso, que RAYOS ME PASO!" se preguntaba mil veces -Ah..- solo suspiro, cuando de repente una brisa soplo, kyouya solo sintio el frio-se ah soltado el frio-dijo kyouya pues no traia nada que lo abrigara -tch-refunfuño y no le hizo caso al frio y siguio caminado pues se hacia el que no tenia frio, Ginga se encontraba corriendo por toda la ciudad buscando a kyouya -Kyouya... donde te metiste?-se preguntaba una y otra vez ginga, hiba corriendo por donde estaban las bodegas posiblemente ahi lo encontraria, cuando a lo lejos pudo ver una silueta, si efectivamente era Kyouya.

-KYOUYA!- grito Ginga para que lo escuchara y se detubiera

Kyouya solo volteo y vio que un chico corria hacia a el si reconocio a ginga-Ginga?- dijo kyouya, -que haces aqui?, no deberias estar en la fiesta con los demas?-dijo kyouya desviando la mirada para no ver a Ginga.

-Estaba preocupado y vine a buscarte- le dijo a kyouya con una voz suabe y tierna.

Kyouya solo se sonrojo un poco, -A si?, y para que- dijo con una voz fria y cortante

Ginga se ruborizo un poco -Pues ya sabes... de l-lo que pa-paso hace un rato- agacho su mirada para que kyouya no se diera cuanta que se habia puesto rojo

Kyouya solo se sorprendio un poco al escuchar eso y se ruborizo un poco -Ah eso..-dijo con la cara un poco mas roja, y asi ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Ginga rompio el silencio y hablo:

-P-por que lo hiciste-dijo ginga mientras se ponia cada vez mas rojo

-Hacer que?-dijo kyouya para desviar un poco el tema

-Y-ya sabes, l-lo del b-e-beso- dijo ginga con la cara roja como un jitomate

Kyouya solo se sonrojo, -eso..- dijo kyouya aun mas rojo, ginga volteo a ver a kyouya y vio que estaba ruborizado un poco, -p-poque te pones rojo- le dijo ginga kyouya se puso nervioso y solo dijo -y por que tu tambien estas rojo- a lo cual ginga tambien se puso nervioso, y de nuevo hubo un silencio. De repente otra rafaga de viento soplo pero con mas frio que antes y a lo cual ginga recordo.

-Ah se me olvidada ten- le daba su regalo que le habia regalado a kyouya -tu regalo se te olvido halla, ya no viste lo que era- le dijo ginga sonriendo

Kyouya vio el regalo y solo lo abrio y realmente le gusto lo que vio una bufanda color negro que al final de los bordes tenia la imagen de un leon color dorado era bonita esa bufanda -Te gusto? pense en ti encuanto la vi y pense que te verias bien con ella puesta- diciendo esto ultimo agacho su cabeza y se volvio a poner rojo kyouya solo sonrio un poco -pues gra-gracias-dijo kyouya sonriendole muy amablemente a lo cual ginga se sonrojo y sus caras estaban mas cerca que antes los corazones de ambos se aceleraban muy rapido "por que mi pecho duele?" se pregunto kyouya "sera que...", "me enamore de el? tambien se preguntaba ginga.

Fue cuando sus labios se volvieron a juntar en un tierno beso, cuando kyouya empezo a pasar su lengua sobre los labios de ginga, Ginga reacciono rapido y empujo a kyouya , ginga tenia toda la cara roja -esto kyou..- ya no pudo de terminar lo que iba a decir por que fue un interrumpido por otro beso que le dio kyouya un beso tan apasionante que kyouya aprovecho e introducio su lengua hacia la boca de ginga para volver a saborear aquella dulce cavidad poco a poco ginga sedio ante el beso era mas y mas apasionado "su boca sabe tan bien! pensaba kyouya, "realmente me enamore de el" kyouya tras pensar en eso rompio el beso -Ginga... yo te amo- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, ginga al oir esto sus ojos se abrieron como platos no se lo podia creer -kyouya...- y no dijo nada mas pues kyouya le habia dado u beso de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo kyouya cargo a ginga y fue rapidamente hacia a dentro de una bodega, -Kyouya? que haces- pregunto ingenuamente ginga, kyouya lo puso en el suelo y se puso arriba de ginga y comenzo a besarlo, -Kyou-ya-, seguian con el beso mientras que kyouya lo rompio y le dijo al oido a ginga -Terminare lo que empeze en el sotano- le dijo con una voz tan picara mientras le lamia el ovulo de su oreja, ginga se ruborizo.

-Kyouya.. eso significa que-

-Si te hare mio- le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le sonreia, ginga solo se puso tan colorado pero no puso resistencia

Kyouya empezo a lamer el cuello de ginga y daba pequeñas mordidas en el, ginga solo soltaba pequeños gemidos, kyouya siguio besandolo, comenzo por quitarle su chaqueta azul y quitarle la playera, comenzo a lamer el pecho de ginga, su vientre todo y poco a poco fue bajando hacia su pantalon, pues ginga ya se habia exitado.

-Kyouya que haces- decia jadeante, mientras que en sus ojos se asomaban unas pequeñas lagrimas

-No te preocupes te hare sentir bien- le dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada tan lujuriosa, ginga solo se puso rojo.

Kyouya tomo el miembro de ginga para masajearlo de arriba a abajo, ginga soltaba pequeños gemidos se sentia tan bien, kyoya metio su boca hacia la exitacion de ginga le daba lamidas, ginga solo sentia el placer.

-Kyou- Ah-aaaa- decia jadeante, -Ya no p-ue-do m-me v-ven-go-

-AAAAH-grito mientras arqueaba su espalda, kyouya solo trago aquel liquido que habia sacado Ginga, -Como puedes beber eso?- le decia ginga todo rojo, kyouya volteo a verlo y le sonrio-por que es tuyo y sabes tan bien- le decia con la mirada tan sensual, ginga oculto su rostro con sus brazos-

-Que haces, dejame ver tu rostro- le decia kyouya mientras trataba de quitar los brazos de ginga de su cara.

-no- dijo ginga

-Por que?-le dijo kyouya

-por que es vergonzoso- dijo ginga

Kyouya solo sonrio y continuo, pero esta vez uno de sus dedos entro en la entrada de ginga -Ah! No Kyou-ya,de nu-evo m-e me v-engo!-decia ginga aun mas exitado y asi le llego su segundo orgasmo.

-Dejame ver tu cara tras correrte-le dijo kyouya, ginga su ruborizo mas, -e-esta bien, pero no te burles-le dijo

-No lo hare-le dijo kyouya

Ginga se destapo la cara, kyouya se quedo impactado ginga se veia tan adorable, estaba rojo, jadeante , kyouya lo miro como si fuese un angel un lindo angel tan hermoso, kyouya no aguanto mas y desabrocho su pantalon y coloco su "ese" (si saben a lo que me refiero verdad xD) en la entrada de ginga.

-Ginga, ya no puedo mas- y comenzo a introducirse al cuerpo de Ginga.

-AAHH MM kyou-ya m-me duele- le decia ginga mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Kyouya al ver eso tomo la mano de ginga y la beso, -Todo estara bien- le decia con una voz tan amable, -A si que aguanta ginga, te hare sentir bien- le dijo sonriendole, -Si- dijo ginga con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos y entrelazando su mano con la de kyoya. Kyouya siguio empujando hasta que finalmente entro por completo en el cuerpo de ginga

-AHH kyouya- decia jadeante ginga

-ginga, me movere-le dijo y comenzo con embestidas suaves para no lastimarlo y poco a poco comenzaron a ser mas rapidas y fuertes.

-AHH MM Kyou-ya aaaa- decia ginga mientras rodeaba a kyouya entre sus brazos

-Se siente bien?- le dijo kyouya al oido

-SI, se siente tan bien kyouya- decia ginga tan exitado y jadeando, amboz llevaban un ritmo tan apasioado pero era dan dulce a la vez se sentia bien, kyouya tomo en brazos a ginga para cambiar de posicion y lo sento de piernas para que sus caras estubieran frente a frente, kyouya seguia moviendose tan deliciosamente ginga no paraba de jadear.

-ky-oya ya no puedo me vengo-le dijo ginga

-Esta biem vengamonos los dos juntos-le dijo mientras le daba un beso de nuevo tan apasional.

-KYOUYA-grito ginga mientras arqueaba su espalda.

-GINGA- tambien grito kyouya y se vino adentro de ginga pues ahora el era suyo y de nadie mas.

Ambos calleron al suelo jadeantes kyouya miro a ginga y comenzo a daler besos por toda su cara. kyouya se acerco al oido de ginga y le dijo con una voz amable y sincera -Te amo- le dijo ginga simplemente sonrio y puso sus brazos al rededor de kyouya y tambien le dijo al oido -yo tambien- y lo abrazo mas fuerte, kyouya solo sonrio.

Ya afuera de la bodega ginga estaba acabando de acomodarse su ropa, mientras una brisa de aire llego, -Hace mas frio de lo que pense, pero haya adentro esta caliente, en eso sintio que alguien lo abrazo por la cintura, si era kyouya.

-Ky-ouya-que haces le dijo mientras se ruborizaba

-Nada simplemente te daba calor-le dijo sonriendole a lo cual ginga se puso mas rojo.

-P-ues ya vamonos todos deben estar preocupados- le dijo

-Por que, que tal si tenemos otra ronda mas- (si habla de volver a hacerlo :3)

Ginga se acoloro todo como jitomate, -No bromees- le dijo y se separo de kyouya, solo kyouya sonrio, -Oye ginga- le dijo

-Qu-? en un rapido movimiento kyouya agarro su bufanda que le habia regaldo y tomo a ginga con ella para darle un tierno beso. Se separaron y ginga se ruborizo.

-Vamonos- le dijo kyouya mientras le sonreia, ginga solo sonrio y se fueron caminado agarrados de las manos.

Esa navidad habia sido la mejor de todas pues ginga gano un lindo collar y kyouya una linda bufanda pero tambien cada uno se regalo algo por igual su amor.

FIN


End file.
